Returning Home
by akirauchiha1671
Summary: colony america X England X America Its Literally the middle of WW2 an England is taken back in time to pre revolution by the flying mint bunny . Problem? he can't find him and has no way of returning home. 12 year old america however finds wounded arthur and takes him in. Will he manage to get home ? how will he react with america after all that's happened?
1. Chapter 1: The war

PLZ FEEL FREE TO CORRECT ANY GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES T_T  
this actually started out as one of my dreams (not the whole story just the concept of the flying mint bunny being lost) and as time passed i started thinking this would make a good story so here you have it .

this might be a short story , just saying so dont expect much for the chapters

* * *

Chapter 1 : The war

_where are you?_ Thought Arthur as he ran around London looking for his lost companion in the middle of the bombing. It was WW2 and Germany pretty much enjoyed bombing the living hell out of England. It was easy for anyone to get lost, especially at night time. The city was on fire, citizens were all terrified from Germany's sudden attack on the capital. There was so much blood, England had never recalled so much blood, not even in his long history of being a country. The sirens were driving the brit's eardrums insane, but he had to find her. she was his only friend. America, his former colony, was his ally, but not his friend, sure he would help him out financially, but he would never do anything to involve himself in the war. France had his own problems to worry about not to mention he and England didn't really get along, so his help was out of the question.

" Flying mint bunny ! Where are you !" shouted Arthur at the top of his lungs, something that he had been doing for almost 4 hours. An explosion went off a few feet away from where Britain was standing sending rocks and heavy objects hurrling towards him, the best he could manage was to cover his face and hope not to get hit.

_Damn it! Where did you go!_ Arthur wiped the tears rolling off his face. He was enraged, and at the same time, he felt powerless; the way his citizens died before his eyes and the way he was unable to to do anything about it. He was the british empire! He had conquered nearly 1/3 of the world damn it! He hated himself for being so weak.  
He knew if this continued he wasn't gonna make it threw the war.

"Britain ! She's this way !" shouted a tiny fairy at the top of her lungs in order to be herd by Britain because of the siren's loud wails.

"Are you sure ?" asked the Brit.

"I'm positive. We've got to hurry!" The fairy led Arthur to the area where the flying mint bunny was located.

"These are just a pile of rocks!" Another bomb exploded near by.

" We've got to hurr-" England and the fairy froze, something was wrong. The sirens had been turned off, and the bombs had seized dropping.

_I have a bad feeling about this..._Thought England as he stared up at the night sky, watching the German airplanes retreating. _There's no reason to retreat, they still have to finish bombing the rest of London and we had no allies to come and back us up currently. Why are they leaving? It's tactically- _

Arthur's eyes widened as he stood there, frozen. The fairy pulled on his military suit urging him to hurry and start digging but Britain wouldn't budge. "God please... save the queen." whispered England. He was terrorized once he realized what the Germans were up to. Time was of the essence.

Arthur dug threw the pile of rocks, his life depending on it. _You better be here because if your not- _

"England!" yelled the fairy pointing at the sky.

_I found her!_ thought Arthur as he caught a glimpse of flying mint bunnies wing. His fingers were bleeding from how fast he had been digging threw the large bolders.

A single German plane flew above London, inside, London's demise.

"England!"

The center of the city flashed brightly, eventually, fading all to white.

To be continued ...

* * *

hope you guys enjoyed it :p sorry about the cliff hanger but it will be a good story i promise ( well to the best i can ^^)


	2. Chapter 2: blood

(yes it is tink as in tinker bell )

( sorry for any grammatical mistakes PLZ if you can locate any mistakes tell me so i can correct them ) ( the more i correct the better my writing will get and the less emo i might become XP)

hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2: blood

_Am I dead? What happened?_ Arthur asked himself as he woke up, he had been unconcious for quite a while. He tried lifting himself up from the ground, but the grass was hurting his injured han- _Wait... there's grass? Where am I ?_ _There's grass!_ He thought to himself as he began to worry. It couldn't be London! Last time he was in London it was on fire!  
There was no place in the entire city that could support living grass.

... England looked at his surroundings. First off, it was the middle of the day. There was no signs of a fire or large cities as opposed to where he had been. _Bloody hell! What's going on around here?_ Curiosity got the best of him and he pinched this arm. He twitched. _Well at least I know I'm not dreaming._ He took another look around. _Something about this place seems so familiar though..._ He was in the middle of a forest, the atmosphere around relaxed him, and for a moment, he had forgotten why he should even care about getting home.

_God, being here brings back alot of memorie-_ Arthur realized where he was now. _Damn it! Don't tell me I'm...No, it can't be. There's no way I'm here_. He shook off his doubts and continued walking threw the forest.

"Britain...?" said a small weak voice, its source coming from the ground.

"Tink?" England's voice asked. His eyes filled with worry once he realized the fairy was heavily injured, dying. "TINK! Are you ok ?"

"Britain, I'm so glad your not hurt." Tink weakly coughed a bit of blood. Arthur knew she wouldn't make it , Tink noticed Arthur's realization.

"Arthur? Please don't cry. Everything will be fine I promise you."

Arthur grabbed her and held her in his palm. "I'm not crying, I'm the British empire, I don't cry." Sure it was a lie, but he knew if he broke out in tears he would only be hurting Tink and it wouldn't benefit either of them. The fairy smiled._ Same old Arthur. _After a moment of silence Tink broke the silence.

"You know she was an idiot."

Arthur was suprised by the tiny fairy's such sudden change in speech." Who's an idiot?"

"Flying mint bunny. You're hurting, you're countries being destroyed and she brings you here of all places."

_So I was right._ Arthur's eyes filled with sorrow.

"Unfortunately, because of the space time travel, we've lost her." Tinks eyes closed, expressing her deep thoughts." Considering she's injured, I wonder if she's even alive ? Using her magic like that-" The fairy coughed out more blood this time, more violently than the previous.

"Tink-!"

"Listen Arthur..." Arthur stood silent, he knew these would be tink's final words." If you really love someone and they love you back, they'll come back for you. They'll help you in your time of need and will care about you even if you harm them."

Arthur was silent. He knew she was referring about America.

USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Here lies Tink. Beloved Fairy, Friend**

_Tink, Forgive me. I will become stronger, more importantly-._ Tears broke out of the british nations face. _I will beat Germany and avenge you!_

"Britain?"

Arthur's eyes widdened and at the same time his heart started beating like that of a madman's. He recognized that all too sweet voice that could make all his worries vanish. It had been a while since he had herd it. He stood up, and turned away from the direction where his fairy friend had been burried and faced the voice calling his name.

" Alfred ?"

There he stood, a boy about the age of 12 carrying his rabbit, the boy smiled. " Britain !" The boy ran up to embrace the emotionally confused Arthur. " I thought you had left for England already." Britain could no longer hold in his emotions and started tearing as he stood there, not responding to Alfred's hug because of his confused emotions.  
Too much had happened in so little time, he just couldn't handle it. Alfred, however, realized something was wrong.

"Britain? " asked Alfred as he looked up at Arthur with a sad expression in his face, as if his heart were falling apart. "Are you angry with me? Did I do something wrong?"

_Not yet._ Arhtur's chest grew tight. He was never suppose to have this meeting with America! If he did anything wrong he could end up altering the future and he knew it. He had to act quickly.

" No love." Arthur froze . Had he just called Alfred love? How was it that even though he had become independent from him, broken his heart, and for years ignored him, that he still managed to call him love ? The meeting with his former colony was breaking him apart. He wiped his tears.

"Arthur! you're bleeding!" Arthur looked at his hands. He had forgotten he had injured his hands from digging. Alfred tore a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around Arthur's wound.

"Let's go and take care of your wound. "Alfred grabbed Arthur and led his guardian to his house. Arthur at this point had become a mere puppet. He was still in shock, absorbing all that had happened recently. The war. The time travel. The death of his fairy friend Tink, and the re-encounter with his former colony, which he adored, yet, had mixed feelings for.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

hope it made sense PLZ DONT kill me i really am trying *hides in corner *


	3. Chapter 3: unease

Sorry for the short chapter T_T i was in mexico and i ddnt get much time to use the computer T_T i HAD to uploaad this :p Please continue updating

* * *

Chapter 3 : unease

"...umm... England... How did you get wounded?" asked Matthew. Worry filled Alfred's eyes as he watched his brother bandage Arthur's wound. "How come you didn't go back to England?"Arthur remained silent, thinking of the best possible way to answer Matthew's questions. " ...Because, love..." he was about to slip out the truth but at last minute came out with a child appropriate answer .

"...I wanted to do something new" He gave a weak fake smile, something that Alfred and Matthew took of immediate notice."My boss has been a pain in the arse as of late and I really wanted to spend more time with the two of you." Matthew smiled, he was proud that for once his uncle was doing something **_he_** wanted to do, Alfred however remained silent as he observed every single one of his guardian's movements. Something didn't feel right.

_Bloody hell... He's suspecious._ Arthur's mouth formed a straight line, he could_ feel_ Alfred's eyes observing every slight move he took. " I miss you both Alot whenever I leave, you know..." Alfred's face lightened up, but it was still obvious that he was hurting. was an awkward silence in the room until Alfred broke it.

"Me and Matthew are going to go get more bandages for you." Alfred turned around, grabbed his brother by the hand and left with him, leaving Arthur all alone. The two brothers walked into the dark hallway with Alfred leading the way.

"What's wrong Alfred? Are you not happy with Britain staying with us longer? Normally you'd be jumping off the walls just by having him near."

"I am happy he's here!" Alfred shouted. " It's just..." Alfred clenched his teeth and hardened his grip on Matthew's hand as frustration began to consumed him. Matthew smiling face became serious and concerned.

"Just what?" It was a while later that Alfred answered.

" I found him in the forest.." Alfred's eyed became dull as his head dropped. " He was on the ground, he looked confused, his clothes were all ripped and mistreated ... and when he saw me..." Alfred struggled to finish the sentence, " he looked as if he had seen a ghost and not in the good way." Canada remained silent.

"I thought he was angry with me, he said he wasn't, but his eyes... they- they said otherwise." Alfred started tearing up, causing Matthew to hold his now crying brother. "He was crying Matt!" America wailed.

"There, There.." said Canada as he patted Alfred's back in an attempt to calm his brother down , something he would always do whenever England was away and America missed him.

Alfred had his face burried in his brother's neck, of course he wasn't going to let anyone see him cry. "I-It's just ... W-when I saw him cry... I knew it was because of me. I felt my heart breaking!" Alfred gripped matthew's shirt harder, making it obvious to his brother how much he was hurting.

"It's ok America... don't worry I'm sure England just has alot on his mind is all." Canada reasured his brother.

USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Come now Arthur! If you keep acting like this they'll grow suspicious. America hasn't declared his independence from you yet so there's no reason to be angry with him..._ Arthur paused..._yet_..._ He's still my little brother...And the most important person to me._ Arthur smiled. There really WAS no reason to be upset with Alfred over something he hadn't done yet, being angry with him would have its own time but for now...

"S-sorry for taking so long... "Arthur jumped from where he was sitting, he wasn't use to having people interrupt his deep thoughts. His attention shifted to America's eyes, the way they were swollen and dry, he knew he had made him cry. His body reacted and embraced the small nation, almost at instinct.

"I'm sorry Alfred..." Arthur said as he embraced Alfred in his arms. "I didn't mean to make you worry." Alfred, wasn't sure how to respond but still hugged him back.

Matthew just stood there smiling as he watched the two, and to be honest he felt pretty left out.

USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK

Present time (WW2)

" What do you mean England got Bombed ?" America yelled upon recieving the news by his boss. He stood up from his desk and immediately ran towards the door only to be stopped by Roosevelt who blocked the door.

"America get a grip of yourself! you can't help him!"

"No ! You listen !" said America, anger showing in his face. " Have you forgotten that it was England that established the foundation for this nation!" Memories of England teaching him, caring for him, feeding and protecting him filled America's thoughts, serving only more as a tool to go help his former guardian. Roosevelt remained silent. America tried once more to pass by his boss only to be stopped again. Both were beginning to get annoyed.

"America, If you go help him your only going to be putting your citiznes in danger! We have nothing to do with that war!  
They Should take care of it! This is no time for your human emotions to be getting in the way of your duty as a nation!" America remained silent.

"W-We have to do something about it though ! I-I'm not just going to let..." America's hand clenched. His boss was right. He couldn't just put his citizens in danger, but he couldnt just forsake his former guardian. The Internal battle occuring inside America was destroying him. He started hyperventalling and fell on the floor, now making it noticable how much he was hurting. His boss sighed and walked toward him, eventually comforting him. He kneeled down and placed a hand on the young nation's shoulder.

"Alfred..." America looked at Roosevelt , tears showing in those sky blue eyes, he had never herd his boss call him by his human name.  
"I know how you feel towards Arthur... but right now your people need you. You are a nation, and their needs come first." Alfred turned from Roosevelt and stared at the floor beneath him where the emblem of eagle, the symbol of America strength, was located.

"I-I wish I wasn't a nation... I-If I would have been born a human... there wouldn't have been a need to declare my independence... and maybe Arthur wouldn't hate me..." Alfred rubbed the tears off this face.

"...But if you would have been born a human you wouldn't have met him in the first place." Alfred's eyes widened. He had never thought of that. "Look... If you want, we could help out Britain by trading war supplies with him and lending him some destroyers..." Alfred remainded silent. Oh how he wished he could do more than that. He wanted to be there to protect him, to save him , like how Arthur had done many times before in his childhood. He wanted to be Arthur's hero. " ... But our neutrallity will still remain, you understand.

Alfred stood up and gave his boss a glare filled with hate and resent. He pushed his boss out of the way and paused at the door. " How long do you think it will be before joining the war becomes inevitable?" Roosevelt stood there, unable to answer Alfred's question. "... I hope no one gets hurt in order for you to grow some balls and put order to this mess." Alfred slammed the door of the office, leaving his boss thinking. He had a bad feeling in his gut. Maybe it was because of what Alfred had said?

_Perhaps I should tell him that Arthur has also gone missing? No... If I do...  
_

* * *

_sorry thats it for now i was gonna write more but thats pretty much were the chapter ends :p i thank you guys for being patient . you see im starting other stories as well not to mention more fanart and junk so yeah things are going to be busy... but ill try to update every 2-3 day s ^^ only if u comment though :P_

_c ya guys next time :D _


	4. Chapter 4: the unknown

Ok so i already had this chapter typed out but i lost it in my computer ;A; so i had to restartT_T it makes me happy to know people are actually reading this :D ive had soooo many new ideas for storys from the help of listening to music and RP-ing XD anyways most of the readers come from the uk and the us so i just wanna say thank you and thank you to all of those outside of the two coutries also reading them XP plz comment , more comments equal more upddates :D

* * *

Chapter 4: the unknown

Matthew innocently rubbed his sleepy eyes as he tried to make out the image of the person standing in front of him. He had just awoken from his sleep to go to the bathroom but had herd a noise downstairs and had gone to check it out. "Alfred? What are you doing up so early?" he said mumbling, for he was stil half asleep.

Alfred kneed down as he finished tying the laces of his boots, it was obvious he was going out. He looked up at Matthew suprised."Oh, hey Matt." He straightened out and smiled at his brother." I'm going to go look for Liberty, I lost her yesterday when I found England, I'm a bit worried, she hasn't come back yet. I'll be back before breakfast ok?" Matthew yawned as he turned around and headed back to his bedroom."Ok." Alfred opened the door to the entrance of the mansion. " Tell England not to worry ok?" He looked back to see if his brother was still listening but he had already gone back up stairs. Alfred smiled as he closed the door.

Matthew and Alfred lived in a mansion that Britain had constructed for the two. Upon finding them, France and England along with Canada and America all lived in a single house, but as tension started to grow between England and France, for the two pretty much lived together against their will, arguments soon became fights and the two separated, leaving England with custody over both America and Canada . France still held contact with the two but never had he, after the seperartion, visited. England then decided to build a mansion for the two to live in while he was away doing business at home. The mansion was located in the deep forest in order to avoid attacks from humans and even other nations. The two brothers never complained though,  
they enjoyed the quiet, and it also gave them more of a chance to act like themselves, in the case of Alfred who just loved to play games with Matthew such as 'who can throw the buffalo the furthest'.

America ran down the spacious front lawn, It was still dark outside and it wouldn't be dawn til about another 2 hours. Though he had no idea where he was heading, he knew where to go, this wasn't though the first time he lost his rabbit. He would loose her occasionally, but would always manage to find her. It was a sort of bond the two shared, when one would get lost the other would find them and vice versa.

Rays of light made there way threw the binds of England's window, waking up the British nation. Arthur lazly rose from his bed , letting out a loud yawn as he stretched his arms into the air. He got up and looked out the large window. It was well-into the day already, maybe about midday, it was rare for him to wake up late.' _Did I really sleep in this much_ ?' He thought to himself as he rubbed his tired eyes, Of course he was tired. He had arrived from the battle zone the day before, was emotionally overwelmed because of the deaths of his citizens, friends and the reunion with his former colony. He had quite the trouble last night as well putting Alfred to sleep and reassuring him that he was fine and not upset with him. Arthur dressed himslef and went down stairs where he found Matthew in the livingroom sowing up Mr. Kumajirou, a farewell gift he had received from France. "Good morning Canada".

"umm good morning Britain" replied matthew bashfully, it surprised him that England actually remembered him. Arthur gazed down at the bear Matthew held in his hands and then at the sewing kit the Canadian was using .

"You know how to sow?" Arthur asked surprised. Matthew looked at Arthur confused.

"O-of course I do. You taught me last time you were over, remember?" Arthur stood quiet trying to recall what Canada had told him. He remembered wanting to teach Alfred, but he refused, complaining that it was too 'girly' and instead taught him how to play the piano. He remembered teaching someone, but the memory was blank.

"Oh that's right." he lied, luckly Matthew didn't notice and continued with his work. Arthur stood there admiring how well Matthew knew how to handle a needle, until it hit him. " Where's Alfred?" He looked around the iving room to make sure he wasn't hiding to scare him. Matthew smiled meakly.

"He must still be asleep, you two did go to sleep quite late." Arthur smiled, remembering how he craddled Alfred in his arms to sleep last night.

" You're right , I might as well let him sleep a bit more then." As he headed towards the kitchen, he started feeling a deep pain in his chest, his hand reached up as he tried applying pressure on it, it was getting harder for him to breath, but he dismissed it ."S-since it's late already, you boys wouldn't mind eating fish n' chips then?" he asked.

Matthew sighed and gave Arthur a forced smile." I don't mind." Deep down, he missed his papa's cooking.

usuk~~~~usuk~~~~~~~~~~usuk

" She's got to be here somewhere..." Alfred thought outloud as he wondered the woods. He searched under bushes, behind trees, UNDER trees (he pulled them out of their roots) and even in the pounds scattered in the area(there was always the possibility Liberty might want to take a bath). After a while of searching Alfred sighed, he was starting to get impatient. "I've been searching ever since before day break and I still haven't found her." He pouted as he continued walking, however, something caught his eye . He made his way to a tree, it had, what he believed, to be the initials of a couple on it. As he made his way closer to it a smirk started to form on his face.

"Francis and Matthew, huh?" Alfred's smirk turned into a grin." Well at least I know what you do whenever you go for a walk!" Referring to Matthew. He started to giggle, it surprised him how cute his brother could be. After his giggle attack Alfred stared at Matthew's heart( their names where carved inside a heart)with admiration and pride, "I'm glad you can at least express your feelings for Francis." Alfred blushed. " If I were to write about my feelings for Arthur, he'd probably spank me." he gave out a small chuckle.

Alfred's smile faded and turned into a melancholic one as he looked up at the large tree." I'm actually a bit jealous of you Matt." he whispered to himself. "You're now independent from France... you guys aren't father and son anymore ,there's nothing keeping you guys from being together, " he chuckled once more," Ok, maybe your age." He laughed at the thought of France making out with Canada. It wasn't uncommon for Older nations to be with younger ones, what really made America laugh like a mad child was the fact that France and Canada were the exact opposite of each other. While France was a flirt, outgoing and confident, Matthew was shy, insecure and innocent.

" How could you fall for someone like that Matt?" he asked the tree as if it could listen and respond. He looked down with warm eyes." But then again, I shouldn't really be talking..." he smiled ." Why did we have to be born so weird Matt? " he asked the tree once again as he sat down on it's roots." You like France and I England, out of everyone in the world, we had to fall in love with them two." He smiled, " I'm very different from England too, now that I think about it, maybe it has something to do with opposites attracting" he stood silent for a while, his smile becoming bitter," I wonder if England will ever see me as anything other than his little brother?" He gathered his knees into his chest and hugged them. He started remembering all the argument England and France have had." If only I could have been stronger... I wouldn't have let France yell at you like that." Alfred's eyes lost themselves in his memories. A leaf fell in front of snapping him out of his thoughts. He rose and smiled, giving the tree a thumbs up. " I promise I'll get big soon, that way I'll be able to protect England !" He paused and grinned even wider " Because like Matt, I love him too!"

Alfred was startled as he herd noises coming from a bush. Had England herd? He felt his heart pounding out of his rib cage. Expecting the worse, Liberty revealed herself from the bushes, making Alfred sigh in relief." There you are! You had me worried, I thought you were England and herd everything!" He patted his rabbit," You know how good he is sneaking round" he grinned. His mouth formed a straight line," I wonder what he would say if I told him how I feel ?" He laughed as he carried liberty, thinking about how angry England was going to be for not arriving home yet. "Maybe I should keep my mouth shut for now and just go home" he giggled, "England's going to have a heart attack."

USUK~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~

Arthur rushed down the stairs making his way to the dinning room where Matthew was already eating," Where's America?" he shouted startling matthew.

"He's not asleep ?" Matthew asked.

Arthur gritted his teeth and put on his jacket, He opened the door to the mansion entrance only to have a 12 year old America standing there holding Liberty. "America!"

"Are you leaving already England?" asked Alfred, sadness noticeable in his voice.

England's whirlpool of emotions returned. He was angry because America had left and merely given him a heart attack, he was relieved because he had found him, and was heartbroken to hear his tone. "N-no love, I was about to go look for you. We cooked lunch... You should have told us you were going out." Alfred entered the house heading towards the dinning room.

"I told Matt, but I'm guessing he must have been half asleep" he laughed weakly.

"What were you doing up so early?"

" I found Liberty. I lost her yesterday and I didn't want her missing for my birthday next week!" he grinned, showing Liberty to Arthur as if she were some sort of trophy.

Arthur's heart started beating faster.'_Birthday_?' he thought.

Matthew came to the hallway and found the two."Alfred you're back!"

"Yeah! I found Liberty!" he grinned and looked at Arthur." So are you going to be staying long enough to celebrate my birthday with me and Matt?" Alfred's eyes lit up with excitement and joy, Arthur wasn't there for many of America's birthdays but he usually sent him a presents.

Arthur stood still, blocking any words coming from the outside world. '_ I have to get back home'_ He looked at Alfred and Matthew who were just staring at him awkwardly.'_But how? and if i stay too long ...how will it affect the future?'_

"Umm Arthur?" Matthew's words were enough to break him out of his thoughts.

"...oh yes! " he smiled tenderly at the two small nations. " I should be here long enough for your birthday America." Alfred's eyes lit up with joy, as he hugged Arthur.

"R-really ! You mean it !" Alfred's joys was undescribeable, but to put it simple, it melted the Brit's heart. Arthur gave Alfred a reassuring smile.

" I wouldn't miss it for the world."

USuk~~usuk~~usuk~~~usuk~~~~

(present time WW2)

Alfred anxiously walked back and forth in his office, not being able to do anything about the war made him feel so, helpless. It had been 2 weeks since his argument with Roosevelt, and though he did keep his promise to aid the Allies, it did make him upset that he couldn't declare himself their ally. Not being able to help them physically made him feel like a colony again, useless, powerless. The phone ran. He stopped his marching and stood there staring at it, as if his doom awaited if he answered. He slowly walked towards it, taking caution. **Ring. Ring**. It's as if every ring made him less secure. What if someone got hurt?  
**Ring.** What if the country was under attack? **Ring .** What if ...? **Ring** . What if...? **Ring.** After a moment of ringing, he finally got the courage to answer.

"H-Hello ?"

"Amerique..." said the rather worried voice.

"F-France?" asked America, it had been quite some while since he herd his voice.

"I call to see if you can reconsider" he paused and inhaled deeply before resuming, " We are having quite a bothersome time fighting off Germany..."

"Look dude, I've tried talking with my boss, but he thinks it's way too risky, he keeps telling me you guys should deal with your own crap-"

"England's gone missing" Alfred's eyed widened as worry filled his face, his hands started trembling and he wasn't sure if he could handle even holding the phone any longer...

"You're bullshitting me right?" He said jokingly but tears were already flowing down his cheeks, he was trembling. France remained silent before answering.

" I'm afraid not, he's gone missing since Germany bombarded all of London, this wasn't even recent." Alfred's expression fell, his heart started racing ,tears now falling out more harshly. He began to sob, trying his best to supress his cries." Alfred... Calm down... I thought you're boss had already informed you? Hello?" The phone hung from the wire , leaving France unattended.

'_That bastard_!' thought Alfred, as he made his way to his bosses' office.

to be continued...

* * *

Author's note: Felt like Alfred was being a little bi-polar ... what did you guys think ? wow !this was actually more than i expected to write O.o i hope you guys liked the chapter ! i kinda just didnt know where to go with this chapater and made it along the way. I mean , i know how i want the story to work out but not sure where the stuff in the middle is suppose to be. Does that make sense? *shot * well anyways since its more im not sure if theres mistakes please over look them or correct them for me .tell me what you guys think :D nothing inspires me more to write than more comments :D

c ya next time !

P.S. if you guys wanna make it more dramatice listenen to " you know youre right " from NIRVANA while reading france's and americas phone conversation.  
also ... should i make a tumblr ? O.o would u guys be interested?

over and out


	5. Chapter 5: Names

sorry its been a while ^^; i had a writters block lately and havent had time X'O honestly i was planning on killing the story but after re reading some of your comments ( yeah i know what a looser right ? XD ) i felt inspired to continue :D after thinking and rethinking i finally came up with the solution ! i already know the plot and all but there are SMALL details that i keep cathing that dont add up :T (previous chapters contradicting each other) i would really appreciate it if you guys could correct me on those . since im paranoid its keeping me from typing but if you guys dont mind :P...plz ... enjoy 3 and remember to comment XD more comments= more updates :D PLZ CORRECT ME ON ANY MISTAKES BOT GRAMMAR AND NON (DID THIS AT 3AM)

* * *

(Present time: WW2)  
(Location: moscow, Russia )

" Sir, We have just received news that our supply packages from the U.S. have finally arrived. How should we distribute them?"

Ivan looked beyond the battle field, covered in both blood and snow. It appeared as if the message he had just heard from one of his men hadn't been prosssed in his mind yet. It was unbelievable to him that after all this bloodshed America was finally agreeing to help out. He smiled wickedly towards the messanger, " So America has finally decided to show up, da?" filling his messanger with fear."Be sure to distribute them amongst the most needed battlefields, the one's that have low numbers of soliders are useless." Ivan smiled, the cold winds blowing the scarf protecting him.

"But sir ! can't we still-" The man was unable to finish his sentence.

Smiling, Ivan gripped the messangers neck and picked him up by the neck, cutting off circulation. " Giving resources to useless soliders is a waste of supplies don't you agree? " He let go of the messager who fell on the snow, desparetly trying re-catch his breath again. Russia's face was one of extreme seriousness. "I am **COUNTRY**. what's a couple of thousands of people dying." He smiled." Do as I say, Da ?"

" Yes sir !" The messanger stumbled to get up, fearfully running to deliver the message to his supperiors.

Ivan looked at the battle field joyfully as he spoke to himself." So it takes your blood for you to do something about it, Da ? "

Another man fell in the battle ground...  
USUK~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~

(present time: WW2)  
(Location: Washington, DC )

" WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ?!" Alfred tried to control his ever expanding rage but wasn't very sucessful, tears of fustration falling down his face."Why can't you ever tell me the truth?! Don't you love or even care about me?! Don't any of you selfish bastards called president care? " Roosevelt emotionlessly looked into Alfred's eyes. His eyes were red from crying, filled with anger and sorrow. " ANSWER ME DAMN IT !" He yelled at his boss who was sitting across from him in his desk.

"... who told you ?" roosevelt asked as he lifted his head from his hands.

Alfred's eyes twitched. " Give me one reason... Why I shouldn't get rid of you now", he snarled as he made his way forward. "You've already over done you're term anyways."

"...You know very well thats it's foolish to change powers during times of war." He paused. Alfred violently reached across the desk, knocking down treaties and documents. He pulled his boss'shirt collar towards him, tyring to intimidate him as best as possible.  
" You're emotions are fogging your vision... Rude of you to treat your elders this way... " He huskly said. Alfred's intense stare was starting to frighten him. He had never seen him so enraged about something. It was so...un-Alfred.

"SPEAK"

"Alfred... You're a young nation...You're also a young man." He looked up at Alfred who, without saying a word, was telling him that he was far from happy.

"-and I, as your boss and person, only want what's best for you..." Alfred's grip was starting to slowly loosen.

" I know..." he grasped for air.".. you must be in great distress, that's why I agreed to help out remember? I knew that if I told you he went missing you'd get upset so -" Roosevelt did't get to finish his sentence. He was sent flying back, landing on the floor , with blood running down his jaw.

"DON'T COME TO ME WITH THAT CRAP!" ALfred shouted.

Secret service ran into the room, Holding Alfred down in an attempt to restrain him. ALfred ws loosing it. The young nation didn't go down without a fight though. It took five men to finally restrain him, Alfred kicking and shouting in anger through the whole process.

"ROOSEVELT !" Alfred shouted.

"Enough Alfred! " He slowly got up and cleaned the blood from his mouth with his sleeve. "I've compromised with you ! If You are not willing to act as" NATION "  
you will be treated as a child! " He signaled toward the cheif in charge of security." He's under house arrest till I give further notice..."

"You BASTARD YOU-" Alfred snarled as he was being pulled away out of the office.

"..." roosevelt stared at him.

"YOU"LL REGRET THIS!" The door shut, Alfred's curses still being herd. He did his best to ignore them.

_I'm sorry Alfred, but I'm not going to allow your citizens to fall under any danger because of your human emotions..._ He shut his eyes reflecting everything that had happened.

"Mr. President are you ok ?" asked one of his secretaries.

"Im fine." He wasn't though... and neither was Alfred.

UsUK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

America ran into the mansion, Arthur and Matthew following from behind, smiling at how Alfred could be so easily excited.

"My, Alfred, I didn't know you were so popular with the ladies?" Arthur teased. Alfred stopped his rampage and smiled at Arthur.

_Don't worry britain. My heart only belongs to one person and one person alone._ " Well what can I say? It just happens." He grinned widely.

Arthur turned to Canada. " Sorry we couldn't find your bear Canada."

Matthew looked at his guardian. "It's Fine. I'm sure he'll come back later. Maybe he just needed to get some fresh air.." he replied quietly.

" ..And a stuffed bear walks why ?" Alfred asked puzzled.

" He's not a stuffed bear!" Matthew shouted (but in reality it was at NORMAL voice level, I know, suprising!).

"wow ! It speaks !" Alfred teased.

"Enough Alfred." Arthur warned. "Anyways, I think its about time we go to bed." Matthew obediently agreed and went to his room. Alfred however was going to be more tricky... Sigh."yes Alfred?" he asked his little colony as he stared at him with admiration.

"I was wondering if you could-" He pulled a book out of the bookshelf in the living room and handed it to Arthur.

"Alfred! This is a horror book!" He said in refusal, but like always , Alfred had his ways of making the Brit go with his whims...

USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Hey Briatin ? " Alfred asked as he snuggled closer to Arthur on the bed. " why-?" He paused, Thinking how to ask the question. "H-How did I get my name? " He asked. "Did you give it to me or was it France ?" Arthur's eyes opened wide in suprised. That sort of question was not typically asked.

"Why do you ask Alfred ?" He looked down at the small country that was hugging him tightly underneath the blankets.

" Just wondering? " He said, but the reaity of it all was that he was trying to keep himself distracted from reliving all the images created from his horror novel, and in a way England understood that.

"Well... " Arthur was baffled. " First of all..." He wasn't sure what to say. Sure he remembered why he gave him his name, but what if Alfred didn't like the explaination behind it?

Alfred blushed as he felt his body rub against England's. Puberty was kicking in. He had become increasingly conscious about everything as of late. He continued hugging his guardian despite his feelings though. Arthur, however, took it as if Alfred really needed to know...He embraced the smaller nation knowing that this was something temporary and could probrably never be done again. ""England " use to be a cluster of small tribes here and there, each with their own king. All alone and independent, solitary, filled with war and instability-" He paused, waiting to see any response from his little brother...  
"It wasn't until King Alfred attempt to stop an invasion on the island that all the tribes gathered and in a sense became a nation..." He looked down to see a pair of blue eyes looking at him in astonishment. He smiled. " You see Alfred. You're the king who conquered my heart and made it whole " He kissed America's forehead making the small nation blush insanely. "Alfred are you alright? You feel a litle warm." He asked worried. Alfred quickly shoved his face back in Arthur's chest trying to hide his "shame". " You know-" He giggled, " You really are getting too old for this. You should be more like Matthew-" In an attempt to stop his heart from beating like a madman's he quickly changed subjects.

"How did Matt get his name?"

Arthur went blank.

"Well to be honest..." He paniced." It was sort of a conbination the frog and I did. He chose his last name, which was picked from William the Conqueror's(something having to do with invading my vital regions). I chose Matthew as his first name because I liked the way it sounded.

_wow...England ..that's the best you can come up with._ He yawned and drifted into blissful rest in the arms of his loved one.

"Alfred ?" Arthur asked the young nation who had already fallen asleep, a rare sight (usually it was the other way around ). Arthur looked down at his angel and held him closer, soaking in his body heat. Tears began to roll down his face. "oh Alfred " he sobbed silently.  
He fell asleep hours later.

USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hmph ! How rude of them to forget me out in the woods." kumajirou wondered in the dark woods." They go out to a town festival, see some girls and start flirting! Its all Mr. France's fault. Mr. England should scold them! " The angry bear made his way through the bushes and tripped.  
He whinned as he hit the ground. Upon looking at what had tripped him..." What a strange colored rabbit...with wings ?" he asked himself.

USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The sea's waves were calm tonight for sailors...

"Listen to me closely... I want you to go keep an eye on them, since you can get there and back in less than a day . Sure they're growing boys, but I'm worried, and I want to be informed how they're doing, understand?"

"Yes, Captain Kirkland !" Flying mint bunny flew threw the seas to the Americas...

_My boys ... thought the captain proudly. He looked at his present for America he held in his hand. I'll make it to this birthday ... I promise._

TO be continued...

* * *

crap it took over 3 weeks to type this chapter ! happy december :D with vacation coming soon i can type more updates ! :D that is if anyones still reading this ?  
theres so much things that i wanted to include in this chapter but i felt needed to be put in the next . sorry for the short chapter . ;A;  
starting from here it the rating might go up a bit. :P just saying remember to comment :D i wanna know what ya guys think :P and see ya next time :D


	6. Chapter 6: Dreams

Around the time i re read the old chapters (needs to refresh her memeory )  
i noticed alot of grammatical and structural mistakes ;A;  
pLEASE correct me ! ;A; ALso thank you to those who are still following the story i check my e - mail everyday and i get so happy to see more people favoriting and fillowing the story ^^

sorry i havent updated in a while :T *gives box of chocolate * i love you guys XD ohh that reminds me

this chapters rating goes up to 17+ because of alfreds dream ... just warning . ive never done this XD - rps all the time  
sorry for it being short i kinda did this at 2 in the morning and in 2 hours../shot/

Also if anyone who wants can follow me on tumblr: or add me on facebook (just message me first ) XD - is a loser

* * *

chapter 6: Dreams

Alfred deeply enhaled as he felt the briton's warm mouth envelop his aching member. He grabbed the sheet's of the bed pulling them towards him in an attempt to cope with all the estacy and lust running through his body. His Developing chest rose and fell quickly, it was too much for him to handle, but at the same time, it was a dream come true.

He lifted his head from the sheets, trying to see past all the sweat and hair blurring his vision, just to get a glimpse of the man who's head was bobbling up and down his shaft. Green eyes met blue, and at that moment Alfred just couldn't contain himself anymore. He came inside the Brit's mouth. He collapsed on the bed staring at the ceiling as he tried to focus back into reality. He experienced nirvana for a brief moment. His guardian made his way to him, hovering over him on all fours, looking at the American with eyes of admiration and lovingness. " I-..." said the muted Brit. Alfred looked at up him with confused eyes.

"England?" The british nation smiled tenderly at him and leaned down for a kiss. They were all alone in the dark isolated room, the world was their..

"Alfred! Alfred! wake up!", _'yelled'_ Matthew as he pulled Alfred's sheets off of him. England had quietly brought him to his own room sometime after he had gone to sleep. He was getting to old to still sleep with him. Unfortunately, As the sheets fell down to the floor so did Alfred.

"Ouch~" He massaged his head as he looked confused and ... and we-

He looked down at his pants and blushed. He quickly looked at Matthew, who still didn't notice the situation, and pulled the sheets from his brother's hands to covered himself.

"America what's-" Matthew whined, but upon looking at the blanket all was revealed. He blushed and looked away as if he had seen a woman naked for the first time (though it wasn't the case). Alfred looked away in shame. It was quiet, an unbearable silence went through the room.

"C-Congradulations..." Matthew said, really unsure of what to say in a situation like this. He scratched the back of his neck looking around the room, at the walls, at everything but the look on Alfred's face.

"Matt... D-don't tell England." Canada looked at the American confused.

"Why would I tell him?" he said." I know what it feels like, don't worry there's nothing wrong with it. You're just... maturing" he continued timidly. Alfred looked at him confused.

"How do you know this?" He asked and then looked away, the shame still hadn't settled.

"Never mind how I know just...just go change." He responded. Alfred saw this as his moment to get away but upon getting up, he was halted at the door of his room by Matthew's question...

"It was England wasn't it?" he asked without looking at him.

"...yeah..." He contined down the hall and quickly locked himself in the bathroom. He looked himself in the mirror unsure of what to think. He was changing. His frame was getting larger and more definded, but other than that he was still the same boy. His eyes. His eyes where the things that made his transformation more evident. Though they were still as clear and blue as the sky, they were starting to fill with lust. He began feeling the anxiety creeping up. He looked down at his trousers all sticky and dirty and felt like a monster. He wanted to grow up and yet he didn't want to , and it was as if his body was against his will. Was this the man he was becoming? A sex driven monster? He looked back at his reflection and punched it, shattering the glass, and opening his hand. Blood ran everywhere. _'No...I love England_.' he paused trying to keep calm,' _My love is pure. It's this body... it's just so_- ' he felt tears running down his cheeks.

"America! America! Are you alright?!" There was banging on the door where on the other side he could hear England and Canada worry about him.

_'Great. How am I suppose to explain all this to them...?'_ He hung his head down in hopelessness.

USUK~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~

Present time (WW2)

Alfred sat in the corner of his dark living room. The only thing on in the entire house was his television. Despite everything that had happened, He still worried, and couldn't stand not knowing. He looked at the black and white screen with such a longing. Even if England was missing as long as the nation was ok, he could still keep hope that the man he loved could still be alive. Churchill( England's boss) began his speech on television...

"...We shall go on to the end, we shall fight in France,  
we shall fight on the seas and oceans,  
we shall fight with growing confidence and growing strength in the air, we shall defend our Island, whatever the cost may be,  
we shall fight on the beaches,  
we shall fight on the landing grounds, We shall fight in the fields and in the streets,  
we shall fight in the hills;  
we shall never surrender!"

Alfred looked emotionless at the screen as tears slowly fell from his cheeks.

'E-england...' he whispered.

He grunted as he felt an umbearable pain occuring in his hands, sweat starting to form as he tried to tolerate it. He quickly and desperatly removed his leather gloves only to be shocked when he found that his hands both possessed large scars on them, growing and stretching larger over his skin. His eyes grew large in disbelief.  
_'W-What's going on'_ He thought to himself. He paniced and tried looking for an emergency first aid kit but instead of finding anything, his mind was flooded with new memories of the past. He Stood there looking at the ceiling as images appeared before his eyes, quickly being processed.

He stood in the center of his living room for a while just trying to comprehend what was going on, but instead fainted.

USUK~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"hmmmm " whinned kunojirou as he dragged flying mint bunny through the forest. "This will take forever by foot." He said exhausted. He had managed to find her way(after being lost ) towards the general direction of her owner's home but it would be at least 3 days walk by foot to get there.

"than-" flying mint mumbled.

"hmmm?" asked the bear.

"thank you ..." whispered flying mint barely able to speak. Kumajirou dragged her to the side of a tree where he sat next to her.

"Don't mention it, but you can thank me when we get you all fixed up. My owner is great with medicine." He bragged trying to make the situation less uncomfortable . There was silence. "So what happened to you?" ask the bear. Flying mint closed her eyes and got closer to kumajirou.

"I lost my master" she began to weep."I'm afraid he might be in a worse condition than me- I have to find him. If i don't" she said desperatly.

"I'm sure my master can help you look for him when we get you help."He cheered, flying mint looked at Him.

"You don't understand...!" she was getting desperate. "If I dont find him people will die, HE WILL DIE!" Kumajirou looked at her confused.

"But we're in the new world.. there's nothing big happening here...who'll die?"

"We don't belong from this time !" Flying mint bunny shouted, regreting the information she had just exposed.

"...Hmmm ...well maybe We can help. My master's guardian might know how to fix things. He know 'magic'."

USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~USUK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Umm monsieur France... Are you sure it's...ummmmm appropriate to be sending that sort of ...gift to your little brothers?" asked Benedict, one of France's man servants.

France looked at Benedict with a flirtatious smile.

"why of course 3 They are growing men after all..." He gave Benedict a large neatly wrapped present and a small letter, perfumed by his best cologne." Zeh big one is for America and zeh letter is for moi petite Matthew. I want them sent at once"

"yes sir."

France looked at a painting of him, Matthew and America which was hung proudly in his living room. " My little ones are growing so fast..." He grinned." Now, now, Britain, don't be getting so attached to them.."

To be continued...

* * *

sorry for making it a short chapter ...  
i felt bad cuz im getting more followers and i wanted to give you guys a treat ;A; 3 i promise i will stick with the story !  
i will finish XO till next time (lazy grammar )


End file.
